Volleyball is my passion, but is love worth more?
by TaylorNicole44
Summary: My world consisted of volleyball,friends and more volleyball. But what if I found the love of my life and had to pick between the two. what will Bella pick? AH. NO VAMPS! Bella/Edward story First fanfic story please give it a try. & Read&Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Volleyball is my passion, but is love worth more?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own twilight! It all belongs to SM!

A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfiction story that has been published & will be on my profile! I have tried writing but I never really got into it, but I love reading other people's stories, check out my profile if you'd like to see some of the stories I've read! Please Read & Review..Thanks.

Crap, I need to get ready for practice I'm going to be late! I'm going to be in so much trouble, can you say 10 extra laps? Well maybe I should introduce myself; my name is Isabella Swan, Bella, for short. And the whole crap I'm gonna be late stuff, I play volleyball for Dartmouth college. I'm a starting player and I'm one of the best my friends Alice and Rose play also. Everyone is envious of us, were the "it" girls.

I just got into the gym,

"Swan! Where have you been one of my best players..late? you think because your starting you will be next game? I don't think so, you better start warming up pepper with Hale! You get 10 minutes and start setting, go!" said coach Serna.

"Girl, where have you been?" Rose said.

"I fell asleep I know I'm in-shape and crap but I don't know, practice 7 days a week for 2 hours, I'm getting tired and I can't function anymore." I said.

"I'm right there with you but were top notch, we have to stay that way unless you wanna sit the bench." She said.

"I know but 5 days isn't enough? I feel like quitting I want a life, I'm just -

"Swan, Hale lets go now hale out-side, Brandon digging, Swan setting! The rest get where you usually hit and let's go Friday is our first game do you want to lose?" Coach said.

"No." The team said.

Finally, I thought. I can finally sleep.

"Bella, are you excited for first game on Friday?" Alice said.

"Umm..yeah." I said while yawning.

"Bellaaa! What's wrong with you? Your usually not this tired?" she said.

"I don't know, I just need to sleep I guess."

"Ok,well I got to go meet Jazzy & Rose is with Emmett, did you hear his cousin is coming here this year? I think Em said his name was Edward? Yeah that's it! Well I must be going, love ya Bells." she said while walking away.

Edward, I thought. That is a really different name, and it's cute. Hmm..I wonder what he looks like? Oh well must get sleep now!


	2. Chapter 2

Volleyball is my passion, but is love worth more? Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight! It all belongs to SM!

A/N: Ok the second chapter is up now..& much thanks to..

~ Thankies for Caring for reviewing my story & now editing.. (:

And also ~ ashlylynn888 for reviewing my story..much love to you both (:

Please Read&Review! Thanks. (:

-shh, this is a note from Thankies for Caring. Love ya too Taylor ;)-

Beep..beep..beep. Ugh Monday mornings are the worst, I always have bad Mondays for some reason..but today doesn't feel so bad. Thank God. Right as I was getting out of bed I heard a knock.

"Bella! Get your skinny butt up and answer the door right now!" Alice shouted from behind the door.

"Ok, hold on, geez!"

As I opened the door she pushed it right open and she had loads of beauty products. Oh No!

"Morning Alice, how are you?"

"No time for small talk let's go! Get in the shower. Time to get beautiful!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Ok, but let's not over-do it today, mmkay?"

"Mhmm, yeah, sure. Just hurry it up I have to meet Jazz for coffee in 30 minutes."

*After the shower and getting ready*

"Ok see you later in class, love you Bella" She sang, skipping out the door.

Ok might as well go get breakfast since I'm a little early, but I have to hurry. I grabbed my purse and necessary items and ran out the door, although I didn't get very far. I ran into something hard, but firm. I don't remember a wall being there. And then I thought of Emmett.

"Emmett what the hell? Why are you standing right in front of my door?" I said, confused.

Then I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

A/N~ Ok I know it's really short but a new chapter will be coming real soon before next week! Please Read&Review! Thanks Much love.. ~.masen~ (:


	3. Authors Note

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight! It all belongs to SM!

This is NOT a chapter! Ok so I know I said there would be another chapter coming within the week that I got the second chapter up. I know that didn't happen and for that I'm sorry. It's been crazy trying to get ready for school and everything but I will 'try' getting another chapter up. Once again I'm sorry for taking so long and this is again not a chapter as you can see, I will try to get a chapter up by tomorrow but no promises. Thanks again for reading my story it means a lot. ~.masen~


End file.
